To All The Boys I've Loved Before
by svtdictionary
Summary: Jihoon selalu bertanya akan siapa yang harus ia pilih menjadi pasangan hidupnya *bxb;Mpreg* (title inspired by Netflix Movie) SOONHOON JICHEOL SOONYOUNG JIHOON SEUNGCHEOL JEONGCHEOL SEVENTEEN FANFICT BxB
1. Letter 1

**_To All The Boys I've Loved Before_**

 _Title Inspired by Netflix Movie_

 _(Hanya terinspirasi judul, alur berbeda namun dengan konsep yang sama)_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

 _Length : Chapter(s)_

 _Genre : T/M (?)_

 _Cast : Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, many more._

 **tidak sudah dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca**

.

.

* * *

 **12 Desember 2018.**

Seorang anak perempuan melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai bawah rumahnya dengan sedikit tertatih. Dipeluknya sebuah boneka ek coklat yang ketika digerakan timbul suatu bunyi khas seperti kayu yang dipukul-pukul. Anak perempuan itu menangis tanpa suara sembari terus menyusuri tangga rumahnya.

"Huwwaaa eomma!"

Anak perempuan itu segera berhambur kearah duduknya sang ibu yang sedang sibuk berpaku tatap dengan sebuah buku. Sang ibu terkesiap sejenak melihat keadaan anaknya yang datang dengan wajah tidak mengenakan.

"Hei, ada apa sayang?"

Sang ibu mendekap sang anak erat, meloloskan boneka ek coklat dari tangan anaknya kemudian diletakan sembarang.

"Hiks eomma.."

"Ada apa sayang?"

Anak itu menggengam tangan sang ibu

"Maafkan Haeun eomma... Haeun pipis sembarangan lagi dikasur.."

Anak perempuan itu sesegukan sesekali tersedak ingusnya sendiri. Sang ibu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah dan perilaku anaknya yang polos.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. tapi lain kali tidak boleh diulang ya?"

Sang ibu mendekap kembali sang anak, mengelus pelan bagian belakangnya yang memang sedikit basah akibat insiden pipis sembarangan yang sempat ditangisinya.

Jihoon memang selalu mengajarkan anak semata wayangnya untuk hidup disiplin. Tetapi tidak seperti orang tua lain yang mendisiplinkan anaknya dengan kekerasan—Jihoon melatih Haeun untuk terbiasa hidup disiplin dengan motivasi. Jihoon selalu mengingatkan anaknya untuk pipis sebelum tidur karena Jihoon tau kesalahan terbesar banyak orangtua adalah—hanya mengobati namun enggan mencegah. Jika Haeun berhasil melewati satu malamnya tanpa menuai masalah di kasur, Jihoon akan memberikan anaknya itu sebuah eskrim vanilla secara cuma-cuma. Namun jika Haeun tidak bisa melewatinya—seperti hari ini, maka Jihoon terpaksa tidak akan mengabulkan segala permintaan Haeun selama satu hari penuh.

"Eomma, dimana appa?"

Haeun yang sudah tidak menangis lagi kini mencari keberadaan ayahnya disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Appa sedang kerja sayang.." Jihoon menyahuti tanpa melirik

Hening sebentar

Sesuatu yang janggal terjadi

"Eh-eomma… bukankah hari ini hari minggu?"

Jihoon terdiam dari aktivitasnya. Berpikir tanpa gumaman sebelum akhirnya meletakan buku kesembarang arah kemudian berlari menuju ponselnya diruang tengah.

"Sial, si bodoh itu lupa hari dan tanggal lagi!"

Sebuah kebiasaan jelek namun konyol dari suami Jihoon, selalu lupa akan tanggal dan hari apa ini.

Biasanya, Jihoon yang akan selalu mengingatkan suaminya tentang hari dan tanggal—sebab ini bukan yang pertama kali suaminya berangkat kerja dihari libur. Tadi pagi suaminya itu memang bangun lebih dulu dari Jihoon sehingga sebelum sempat dicegah, suaminya itu sudah melalang buana bekerja tanpa arah sebab kantor perusahaan nya pasti dikunci rapat.

Kebiasaan jelek ini memang sudah dimiliki suami Jihoon sejak lama sekali. Dari masa sekolah menengah pertama, Jihoon selalu menjadi sosok yang tidak pernah absen mengingatkan suaminya akan hari dan tanggal. Bahkan karena kebiasaan jelek ini pula, hubungan Jihoon dengan suaminya menjadi semakin dekat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah.

Hei—berbicara mengenai masa sekolah menengah pertama, Jihoon jadi rindu akan masa itu.

Masa dimana hidupnya dipenuhi akan komplikasi cinta

Masa dimana hidupnya dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dan air mata

Masa dimana ia harus memilih satu dari kedua laki-laki yang dicintainya..

* * *

 **To All The Boys I've Loved Before**

* * *

 **Rabu, 08 Agustus 2009.**

Jihoon berjalan tertatih dari gerbang sekolahnya. Langkah kakinya dipaksa berlari—masa bodoh dengan ikatan tali sepatu yang terlepas kesana-kemari. Bahkan sebuah roti sandwich ditangannya dianggurkan begitu saja hingga setengah wujudnya berubah akibat dipegang Jihoon kuat-kuat.

Hari ini merupakan jadwal Jihoon untuk melaksanakan piket kelas. Biasanya Jihoon akan datang 40 menit sebelum bel berbunyi namun untuk hari ini ia harus puas datang terlambat akibat keasyikan menonton serial tv drama hingga larut malam.

Jihoon akhirnya sampai dilorong kelas. Hanya perlu mengambil beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa sampai kepintu kelasnya. Maka tanpa disuruh Jihoon pun segera melangkah ringan menuju pintu kelas sebelum sebuah tubuh tinggi tegap menghalangi jalannya.

"Selamat pagi, Lee Jihoon." Ucap pria yang berhasil mencegat kepanikan Jihoon tadi

"Oh-hai, seungcheol hyung.."

Jihoon sedikit terkejut sebab kaka kelas didepannya ini tiba-tiba datang tanpa salam tanpa permisi. Kalau saja bukan Seungcheol yang ada didepannya, Mungkin Jihoon sudah melayangkan sebuah tinju pada orang itu karena sudah berani menghalangi jalannya.

"Jihoon, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan panggil aku hyung."

Seungcheol yang menampilkan wajah sedikit tidak suka melirik kearah tangan kanan Jihoon yang memegang roti sandwich yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau sepanik itu sampai tidak sadar ada roti sandwich ditanganmu?"

Mendengar Seungcheol mengungkit kata 'sandwich', Jihoon segera menatap tangan kananya yang ternyata sedang menggengam sebuah roti sandwich yang sudah tidak berupa lagi. Jihoon jadi sebal sendiri. Roti sandwichnya sampai hancur akibat kepanikan nya didepan gerbang sekolah tadi.

Seungcheol terkekeh lagi melihat wajah Jihoon yang menujukan kesebalan luar biasa. Kemudian diraihnya tangan Jihoon yang sedang memegang sandwich. Pipi Jihoon dibuat merona parah karenanya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, oke? Untung saja aku sudah persiapkan ini untukmu." Seungcheol mengusap pelan tangan Jihoon sebelum mengambil sandwich rusak dari tangan Jihoon kemudian menggantikannya dengan sandwich baru yang ia simpan disaku.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi kekelas dulu. Jangan lupa menonton pertandingan basketku nanti sore." Seungcheol kemudian pamit dengan Jihon setelah sebelumnya mengusak lembut rambut coklat yang lebih pendek.

Sampai Seungcheol menghilang dari lorong itu, Jihoon tidak berkutik sama sekali. Ia terkejut? Tentu saja! Manusia mana yang tidak kaku diperlakukan seperti itu dipagi hari yang masih suram ini?

Choi seungcheol memang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Jihoon. Seungcheol mengenal Jihoon setelah empat bulan yang lalu mereka berdua dikirim oleh pihak sekolah menjadi perwakilan untuk olimpiade fisika. Pada saat itu Seungcheol sedikit heran sebab ia tidak pernah mengetahui fakta bahwa ia memiliki adik kelas yang super imut bernama Lee Jihoon.

Salahkan sifat introvert Jihoon yang terlalu apatis dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Jihoon yang sedari tadi kaku mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengerjap kedepan kemudian berjalan seperti robot rusak menuju kelasnya. Lebih baik ia segera melupakan kejadian pagi ini kalau tidak ingin rona merah menjalar diseluruh wajahnya.

" _Hei tapi—bukankah pertandingan basket seungcheol hyung itu masih jumat lusa?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Countinued**

* * *

HALO HAHAHA GILA SUDAH TIDAK PERNAH UPDATE SELAMA HAMPIR SETAHUN  
Aku yakin FFn udah semakin sepi sebab orang2 sudah mulai beralih ke wattpad huhu padahal aku cinta sekali FFn:(  
Bakal tetep aku publish tidak peduli berapa orang yang membaca.

Btw sepertinya bakal slow update sebab aku sedang berjuang untuk sbm.


	2. Letter 2

**_To All The Boys I've Loved Before_**

 _Title Inspired by Netflix Movie_

 _(Hanya terinspirasi judul, alur berbeda namun dengan konsep yang sama)_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

 _Length : Chapter(s)_

 _Genre : T/M (?)_

 _Cast : Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, many more._

 **tidak sudah dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca**

.

.

* * *

.

Jadwal Jihoon hari ini setelah pulang sekolah adalah menghadiri rapat antar anggota ekstrakulikuler teater musikal. Hampir saja tadi ia melenggang pulang menuju rumah—jika saja Lee Seeokmin tidak datang mengingatkannya dengan sebuah pesan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

 _Hyung! Jangan lupa rapat!_

Berakhirlah Jihoon diruangan musik yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu keluar sekolah. Tentu saja banyak alat musik terpajang jelas sepanjang tembok ruangan. Beberapa foto dokumentasi dan penghargaan ditempel dengan figura yang menyaru dengan warna ruangan. Struktur organisasi juga tidak luput dari tembok ruangan—dengan nama Lee Jihoon tertanam paling atas dalam bagan. Tentu saja, Lee Jihoon memang adalah ketua teater musikal untuk satu periode kedepan. Ia menang setelah mengalahkan Seungkwan dengan jumlah vote 10 banding 3.

Seokmin datang dengan plastik besar yang berisikan hotteok panas yang baru ia beli didepan sekolah. Seungkwan yang baru saja melepas sepatunya langsung menghampiri plastic tersebut dan mencomot hotteok rasa coklat. Tidak kah seungkwan sadar bahwa ditangan kirinya masih mengenggam sepotong kimbap?

Jihoon duduk dikursi disamping piano dengan tatapan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia mendaratkan bokongnya dibangku—Jihoon langsung dihadiahi setumpuk proposal baru yang harus ia tandatangani

"Hyung harus menandatangi semua proposalnya jika ingin mendapat izin dari sekolah dan mendapat sponsor dari tempat ayah Seungkwan bekerja"

Itu yang diucap Seokmin setelah meletakan tumpukan kertas tersebut dihadapan Jihoon

Jihoon mengesah pelan, "Aku bahkan belum bekerja tapi beban tanggungan ku sudah seperti direktur utama."

Tidak butuh lama, Jihoon segera memulai aktivitas sorenya dengan menandatangi setiap proposal.

Sempat terhenti kegiatannya karena tiba-tiba Jihoon kepingin Ice Chocolate buatan kantin

"Aku kepingin Ice Chocolate deh."

Semua yang ada diruangan tau Jihoon sedang mengkode minta dibelikan Ice Chocolate. Mereka tidak tuli—Ini sering terjadi hampir setiap hari. Fakta Jihoon yang senang menyuruh bawahannya memang bukan sesuatu yang asing lagi dimata anggota teater musikal. Mereka semua sudah hafal akan kelakuan Jihoon, termasuk yang satu ini.

"Maaf hyung aku tidak dengar aku lagi pakai headset."

"Hyung lihat aku sedang makan 'kan?'"

Jihoon menatap sekitar. Total ada 6 orang diruangan ini namun tidak ada satupun yang mau meyanggupi permintaannya tadi. Jihoon jadi bête dibuatnya.

"Ish kalian ini, tidakkah kalian semua kasihan meli—"

Belum selesai Jihoon bicara, Seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk menghambur kedalam ruangan

Hening Sejenak

"Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon mengedip beberapa kali. Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja datang—dengan sebuah ice chocolate ditangan!

Jihoon menggebrak meja sambil berkata "Berikan itu padaku Soonyoung"

Soonyoung menatap arah tatapan Jihoon. Lelaki mungil itu ternyata sedang menantikan Ice Chocolate yang baru saja ia beli setelah bertemu dengan diruang guru.

Soonyoung tersenyum, ia langsung mendekatkan diri pada Jihoon "Tumben tidak minum Cola?" sambil memberikan Ice Chocolatenya begitu saja.

"Aku harus mengurangi frekuensi minum cola, Soonyoung."

"Apa karena kadar gulanya?"

"Pintar sekali."

Soonyoung mendecak, "Kadar gula minuman yang sedang kau minum sekarang juga sama besarnya dengan Cola, Jihoon."

Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi, "Sudah biarkan saja, Soonyoung. Besok aku akan menasehatinya seharian penuh."

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk malas

"Jadi, atas alasan apa kau datang kesini?" Itu Jeonghan mencuit lagi

Soonyoung belum menjawab. Ia terduduk dulu disofa sebelum berkata "Ketuamu yang keras kepala itu minta ditemani pergi ke toko buku."

Hening sejenak

"Eh—bukankah seharusnya kau juga sedang rapat, Hyung?" Itu pertanyaan Seungkwan sebab sebagai ketua ekstrakulikuler tari, Seharunya Soonyoung juga sedang menjalankan rapat anggota bersama kekasih bulenya—Choi Hansol.

Soonyoung mengesah, "Kubatalkan karena si bebal ini memaksaku."

Luar biasa memang. Kwon Soonyoung si pemimpin galak yang dikenal semua angkatan bisa luluh dihadapan Lee Jihoon.

"Tunggu sebentar Soonyoung, sebentar lagi aku selesai."

* * *

 **To All The Boys I've Loved Before**

* * *

Soonyoung mengekori setiap langkah Jihoon. Kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku, sesekali melirik sekitaran toko buku yang cukup sepi karena hari ini bukan hari minggu. Jihoon yang sedang berpacu dengan buku memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Soonyoung tahu itu karena Jihoon merupakan perumpamaan si kutu buku gila—rivalnya dipelajaran matematika.

Soonyoung memang bukan termasuk golongan anak pintar disekolah. Tetapi kecintaannya terhadap kegiatan hitung-menghitung sudah diketahui banyak guru sehingga Soonyoung (dan juga Jihoon) sering dikirim untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah dalam olimpiade matematika. Pada saat itu Soonyoung sukses meraih juara tiga sementara Jihoon meraih posisi dua untuk mata pelajaran fisika.

Kalau kalian menduga bahwa Lee Jihoon adalah salah satu siswa yang pintar maka jawabannya adalah ya. Dibalik sifatnya yang apatis dan sedikit arogan, Lee Jihoon dikenal akan otaknya yang penuh akan pengetahuan. IQ Jihoon bahkan hanya terpaut lima angka dari si ilmuwan Albert Einstein. Tidak heran jika Lee Jihoon kadang-kadang kelepasan membuat argumen tingkat dewa disetiap perdebatannya dengan para kaum intelektual disekolah.

"Jadi Lee Jihoon, buku apa saja yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Soonyoung mulai jengah melihat Jihoon yang masih sibuk bertaut mesra dengan buku tanpa meliriknya bahkan sekalipun. Soonyoung tidak pernah sekalipun membeci buku tetapi jika sudah berlama-lama seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin Soonyoung akan mulai berpikir untuk membenci.

"Soonyoung, haruskah aku membeli novel fantasi ini?"

Soonyoung mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau membaca fiksi?"

"Ingin mencoba. Habisnya aku bosan hanya membaca biografi dan buku pelajaran."

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap Jihoon yang masih dilingkup kebingungan.

"Jihoon, hari ini tanggal dan bulan berapa?"

Jihoon menganga tidak percaya, "Astaga Soonyoung.."

"Cepat jawablah Jihoon."

Jihoon menatap sebal, "hari selasa tanggal delapan bulan delapan."

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Segera setelahnya ia meletakan sembarang buku yang sedang Jihoon pegang kemudian menarik tangannya pergi menjauhi toko buku.

"Hei Soonyoung ada apa in—"

"Hari ini premiere film Iron Man, Jihoon. Lebih baik pakai uangmu itu untuk menonton film denganku sekarang."

Jihoon diam saja. Si kecil ini tertarik dengan ajakan Soonyoung sehingga ia pasrah saja ketika ditarik masuk menuju bioskop. Jihoon pikir Soonyoung akan meminta uangnya untuk membayar tiket tapi ternyata Soonyoung sudah membayar untuk dua orang.

"Pakai uangnmu untuk membeli minuman dan popcorn, Jihoon."

"Baiklah Soon—tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu."

Sepertinya Soonyoung terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga ia lupa akan Jihoon yang tangannya sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Oh maaf—cepatlah beli, film akan dimulai sepuluh meit lagi."

"Iya bawel sekali sih."

Jihoon pun mundur menuju court dipojok ruangan. Ia memesan satu ember popcorn asin dengan dua kaleng cola dan satu sosis bakar keju. Jihoon melirik sebentar Soonyoung yang berada tidak jauh darinya sedang menunggu sambil bersender di pintu. Jihoon baru sadar kalau Soonyoung ternyata baru saja mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat tua. _Terlihat lebih tampan,_ pikir Jihoon.

Ssst! Jangan beri tahu Kwon Soonyoung kalau Jihoon baru saja memujinya.

Dalam waktu lima menit pesanan Jihoon sudah jadi. Ia membawa semua pesanannya sembari berucap 'Terimakasih'. Ia melangkah kembali menuju posisi soonyoung berada sebelum sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya,

"Lee JIhoon?..."

.

"… Choi Seungcheol?"

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

ini adalah ff soonhoon loh teman2 sekalian.  
Tapi ya endingnya gaharus soonhoon nya yang happy ending kan? xixi.


	3. Letter 3

**_To All The Boys I've Loved Before_**

 _Title Inspired by Netflix_

 _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

 _Length : Chapter(s)_

 _Genre : T/M (?)_

 _Cast : Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungcheol, many more._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To All The Boys I've Loved Before**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras dengan petir bergemuruh kesana-kemari menemani kesunyian Jihoon dikamar. Kedua kakinya dilipat diatasbangku, kedua matanya fokus pada lembaran kuis dan partitur yang berserakan dibawah sinar lampu belajar.

Setelah tadi menonton film dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon bergegas pulang kerumah karena ia harus belajar—sempat kena protes Soonyoung karena teman rambut hitamnya itu merengek minta ditemani makan tteokboki tapi Jihoon menolak

Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin makan tteokboki. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan nikmatnya makan kue beras itu ditemani cola dengan hujan yang mengguyur. Apalagi ditemani dengan Soonyoung, si pelawak yang selalu punya bahan candaan untuk Jihoon yang dingin kebangetan.

Jihoon ingin sekali, sungguh.

Hanya saja pertemuan mendadak nya dengan Choi Seungcheol tadi siang membuat moodnya jadi berantakan.

 _._

" _Hei Jihoon, kau juga mau nonton film disini?"_

 _Itu yang dikatakan Seungcheol ketika si pemuda itu melirik bawaan Jihoon yang penuh dengan toples popcorn dan kalengan cola. Tidak lupa dengan bercak kemerahan di hidung Jihoon akibat suhu didalam sana tidak bersahabat dengan metobolismenya._

" _Dengan siapa kau menonton, Ji?"_

 _Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi, Seumgcheol sudah menanyakan pertanyaan baru yang membuat Jihoon bingung sendiri._

" _Iya a—aku mau nonton Iron Man, dan aku ditemani Soonyoung."_

" _Soonyoung? Si ketua dance itu?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk_

" _baiklah, kapan-kapan kau mau menonton film denganku?"_

" _baiklah—eh?"_

 _._

Silahkan kalian cap Jihoon sebagai manusia paling pede satu galaksi tapi ia merasa bahwa Seungcheol, kaka kelasnya itu sedang mencoba mendekatinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Seungcheol memang selalu menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jihoon. Seperti contohnya kemarin, saat Seungcheol memberikan Jihoon bekal makanan nya setelah mendengar keluhan si mungil yang lupa membawa sarapan karena telat bangun. Pada saat itu Jihoon mengeluh pada Seungkwan di kantin, tapi entah bagaimana Seungcheol bisa mendengarnya padahal saat itu kantin sedang ramai sekali.

Jihoon melirik ponselnya. Pesan dari Seungcheol sedari tadi masih jadi pesan teratas tapi Jihoon masih ragu untuk sekedar membaca.

Tapi Jihoon penasaran juga. Setelah berpacu dengan egonya sendiri, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari kaka kelasnya.

 _From : Seungcheol Hyung_

 _Jihoon, masih ingat dengan obrolan kita tadi siang?_

Jihoon menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia baru akrab dengan Seungcheol selama dua minggu jadi tidak heran kalau tawaran yang diterimanya agak sedikit mengejutkan.

Baru saja Jihoon ingin mencoba membalas pesan Seungcheol, tiba-tiba saja pesan baru muncul dan tanpa sengaja langsung dibaca Jihoon

 _From : Soonyoung_

 _Baru sampai di email ku tadi, kau suka hasilnya?_

Soonyoung datang mengiriminya foto yang tadi siang mereka ambil di mesin apalah itu namanya Jihoon tidak tahu.

Jihoon tersenyum tanpa sadar. Ia jadi teringat tadi siang saat Soonyoung menariknya begitu saja kedalam photo booth dipersimpangan jalan. Jihoon sempat marah-marah karena ditarik hingga lengannya nyeri tapi namanya juga Soonyoung , mana mungkin ia jera dengan segala omelan Jihoon?

Jihoon yang awal-awal memasang wajah polos, lama-lama jadi gemas dengan Soonyoung disampingnya. Di jepretan foto terakhir, Jihoon dengan sengaja mencubit pipi Soonyoung sehingga menghasilkan foto yang luar biasa lucu.

Jihoon—masih dengan senyumannya—langsung membalas pesan Soonyoung

 _To : Soonyoung_

 _wajahmu itu benar-benar mirip hamster ya._

Jihoon mematikan lampu belajarnya dan langsung beralih ke ranjang. Ia melihat kembali foto tersebut sebelum Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja menelfon nya, mungkin ingin melempar protes.

' _iya apa soonyoung'_

' _aku bukan hamster, Ji.'_

Nahkan?

' _ih jangan begitu, merupakan suatu kehormatan untukmu bisa disandingkan dengan hamster tau.'_

' _terserahlah, kau sedang apa?'_

' _aku sedang mau tidur, kau sedang apa?'_

' _aku? Aku sedang membalas chat dari Seungcheol hyung'_

Deg!

Jihoon teringat lagi dengan 'ajakan' Seungcheol yang tadi ia hiraukan

' _Hei Jihoon kau baik?'_

' _apa yang kalian bicarakan, huh?'_

' _entahlah? sepertinya ia ingin bertemu denganku.'_

Jantung Jihoon rasanya copot saat itu juga.

* * *

 **To All The Boys I've Loved Before**

* * *

Jadwal Soonyoung di minggu pagi ini adalah rapat dengan anggota klub dance sekolah. Setelah rapat kemarin terpaksa dibatalkan karena rengekan Jihoon, Soonyoung sudah mengatur ulang jadwal rapat menjadi hari ini pukul sembilan.

Entah mengapa hari ini Soonyoung ingin tampil tampan. Sudah lama ia tidak berdandan rapi seperti Brad Pitt. Jadi ia berinisiatif mengoleskan gel pomade pada rambut merah tua nya (ya benar, soonyoung ganti warna rambut lagi) hingga membentuk model rambut khas coma. Kemudian ia mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan celana bahan hitam. Terakhir ia menyemprotkan parfum yang baunya menguar.

"Kau tampil rapih sekali, mau ketemu siapa sih?"

Itu suara Wonwoo setelah melirik penampilan Soonyoung yang beda dari biasanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Wonwoo mencuit lagi "Menemani anak buahmu itu." Kemudian menunjuk seorang pria berperawakan tinggi bernama Mingyu

Dan rapat berjalan seperti yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Sempat terjadi sedikit cekcok karena Mingyu tertangkap basah tidak fokus dan itu membuat Soonyoung jadi sedikit marah. Untung saja Wonwoo ada disana melerai 'perkelahian' yang hampir terjadi antara sahabat dan—ekhem—kekasihnya.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebatang rokok kemudian menyesapnya begitu saja

Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan sehabis berdebat dengan orang.

"Soonyoung, kau mau Jihoon melihat ini?"

Wonwoo menendang kecil kaki Soonyoung dan menunjukan padanya foto ia sedang merokok.

"Jeon kau mau mati hah?"

Sebenarnya Soonyoung itu sudah berjanji pada Jihoon untuk berhenti merokok. Temannya yang satu itu merupakan pembenci nomor satu asap rokok dan Soonyoung tidak cukup berani menentang Jihoon karena memang ya, Jihoon ada benarnya. Inipun kali pertama Soonyoung menyesap kembali rokok setelah hampir sebulan berhenti karena terus dipantau Jihoon.

"Ngomongin Jihoon hyung, aku jadi ingat kalau ia sepertinya sedang didekati oleh Seungcheol, kaka kelas kita." Itu Hansol berbicara setelah mengunyah sandwich buatan pacarnya Seungkwan

Soonyoung menoleh, "maksudmu?"

"kau tidak tahu 'hyung? Akhir-akhir ini sekolah sedang ramai membicarakan mereka berdua. Apa Jihoon hyung tidak pernah cerita padamu?"

Soonyoung mematikan putung rokoknya, "tidak." Kemudian menggeleng begitu saja.

Soonyoung memang belum pernah kenal dengan Seungcheol terang-terangan. Yang Soonyoung tau tentang Seungcheol hanya ia merupakan anggota tim basket sekolah yang kebetulan pintar fisika. Selain itu, ia tidak tahu menau soal kaka kelasnya itu.

Oleh karenanya tadi malam ia sempat terkejut menerima pesan dari Seungcheol.

"kemarin ia mengirimkan pesan dan hari ini ia minta bertemu, apa menurut kalian itu ada hubungan nya dengan Jihoon?"

 _Lagi – lagi seperti ini,_ runtuk Soonyoung. Lagi-lagi Jihoon enggan berbagi cerita dengannya. Sifat Jihoon yang satu ini merupakan sifat yang paling Soonyoung benci.

"bisa jadi, hyung. Kudengar Choi Seungcheol itu pintar sekali merayu orang."

Soonyoung semakin benci dengan keadaan ini. Sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana seseorang menyukai dan mencoba merebut Jihoon darinya.

.

"Soonyoung, mau sampai kapan kau terus memendam perasaanmu? Tidak takut Jihoon direbut orang lain?"

.

Soonyoung membenci fakta bahwa ia menginginkan Jihoon namun tidak bisa mengutarakan

.

"jangan jadi pencundang dan katakan yang sejujurnya."

.

Soonyoung benci fakta bahwa ia selalu membutuhkan Jihoon namun tidak bisa memiliki

.

"bukankah kau mencintai dia?".

.

.

Yang paling utama, Soonyoung membenci fakta bahwa ia mencintai Jihoon dengan seluruh hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Will be continued shortly**

* * *

penasaran soonyoung-jihoon itu kenapa bisa dekat? chapter depan ya.

aduh, ini bahasanya kaku banget ya? sori ya huhu soalnya emang aku kurang jago pake bahasa yang berat, aku lebih biasa nulis slice of life yang pake bahasa dan konflik ringan jadi pas bikin yang series konflik berat langsung ngeblank. makasih banget kalo kalian masih mau baca dan ninggalin jejak. ohiya ini kutulis benar2 sehabis hari terakhir UN hahahah abis ini bakal late update banget karena mau intensif belajar sbm. doain ya teman2.


End file.
